Alicia Testarossa
| born = born::0034According to the Japanese Nanoha Wiki, Alicia was 5 years young at the time of death. | died = According to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Starter Book ("Nanoha Histories" section), Alicia died 26 years prior to the original story, which happens in 0065. | relatives = Testarossa family | occupation = | name_ja = アリシア・テスタロッサ | name_romaji = Arishia Tesutarossa | first = | last = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} is Presea Testarossa's oldest daughter, who appears identical to Presea's other daughter, Fate, except for her handedness and magical abilities. In Nanoha Alicia is Presea Testarossa's sole biological daughter. They lived a happy life until Alicia died at the age of five in 0039, driving her mother insane. Presea preserved Alicia's body in a glass tank and dedicated her life to obtaining the Jewel Seeds, which could lead her to Al-Hazard, the legendary place that could resurrect her daughter. Using Alicia's DNA, Presea created under Project Fate a clone named Fate to gather the Jewel Seeds for her. Fate, Implanted with Alicia's memories, is abused to no end by her "mother", but remains painfully loyal until the truth is discovered when the Arthra mage investigates the Garden of Time. In the end, Alicia's body falls into the imaginary space with Presea. The only differences between Alicia and Fate seem to be the handedness (Alicia is left-handed while Fate is right-handed) and magical talents. In A's During a battle on Christmas Eve, the Book of Darkness draws Fate into a dream of what she has always wanted: a happy family life. Presea is sane, Alicia is Fate's older sister, and everything appears good. Alicia wishes that Fate could stay in the dream with her forever, but Fate sadly refuses, saying that her friends need her more right now. After Fate refuses and Hayate Yagami orders The Will of the Book of Darkness to cease her plan to bring all of Earth's inhabitants into an eternal dream, the Will of the Book of Darkness in the form of Alicia returns Bardiche to Fate and tells Fate to go back to her strong and gentle friends before disappearing claiming she wished for this in the real world too. Alternate continuities Movie Alicia appears in flashbacks in , and . In this continuity, Alicia's death is revealed to be a result of a prototype energy generator meltdown that Presea was developing. Under pressure from her superiors to complete the project on time, Presea ignored safety regulations and when the reactor exploded, their house was inside the blast zone, which killed Alicia but somehow spared her mother. Shortly before her death, Alicia asked her mother for a little sister (much to Presea's embarrassment), a wish that was de facto fulfilled by the "birth" of Fate, whom, ironically, Alicia never met and Presea, never accepted until her death. In The Movie 2nd A's the Dream of the Book of Darkness's Alicia is her own person and not the Will of the Book of Darkness trying to trick Fate Testarossa and as such she aids Fate to escape while the Will of the Book of Darkness is still fighting against Nanoha. As the Movie Continuity is a bunch of movies produced and overseen by Nanoha, Fate and Hayate in the Main Series continuity it is likely that Main Series Fate put in Movie Alicia's request for a little sister in due to assuming the Dream Alicia's mention of wanting Fate to be her sister in real life to come from Alicia's memories rather than Reinforce's desires. Brave Duel is the first daughter of the Testarossa family. Portable In the Portable Universe Fate mentions Alicia's magic color being the same color as Levi's(Aqua Blue). Furthermore in Battle of the Aces a Dark Fragment of Shamal recognizes Fate as someone she encountered despite being drawn from memories before the last Book of Darkness Incident yet still during the TSAB's existence and thus before Fate was born making it likely that the Dark Fragment was talking about Alicia which would mean that Shamal caused Alicia's death by claiming her Linker Core(and possibly Soul with it) during the reactor meltdown thus explaining why Presea survived despite being closer to the meltdown than Alicia. Powers Although there is no depiction of Alicia's magic, her magic color appears to be turquoise, as seen when she disappears in Fate's "dream world" in The MOVIE 2nd A's. This also matches with her personal color in INNOCENT. References Category:Characters